Dual connectivity solutions may be employed when user equipment (UE) can connect to different Radio Access Technology (RAT) types simultaneously. For example, a UE may want to connect to a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and a Next Generation mobile network for a specific bearer simultaneously.
LTE is a mobile telecommunications standard for wireless communication involving mobile user equipment, such as mobile devices and data terminals. LTE networks include existing Fourth Generation (4G), and 4.5 Generation (4.5G) wireless networks. Next Generation mobile networks, such as Fifth Generation (5G) mobile networks, have been proposed as the next evolution of mobile wireless networks. Next Generation mobile networks are designed to increase data transfer rates, increase spectral efficiency, improve coverage, improve capacity, and reduce latency. The proposed 5G mobile telecommunications standard, among other features, operates in the millimeter wave bands (e.g., 28, 38, and 60 Gigahertz (GHz)), and supports more reliable, massive machine communications (e.g., machine-to-machine (M2M), Internet of Things (IoT), etc.).